Fallen Angel
by TJrockz19
Summary: Jenny Shepard faked her own death she visits Mike Franks in Mexico she tells him about what happened between her, and Gibbs. Meanwhile Gibbs struggle to keep it together, and the team notices that he's been looking at Jenny's ultra-sound of their baby ever since Jenny's death. One-Shot only.


Fallen Angel

Jenny Shepard is in Mexico visiting Mike Franks after faking her own death the only people who know that she is still alive is Leon, Fornell, and Mike.

She faked her own death because she witnessed a mob hit go down that's why she's in Mexico.

Mike I'm six months pregnant, and I'm going back to Paris Jenny said.

Does Gibbs know who the father is? Mike asked curiously.

Mike he is the father I remember the last time I carried Gibbs' baby it was back in Paris I was excited about this pregnancy Jenny said rambling on.

Wait you were pregnant with Gibbs' baby back in Paris? Mike asked wondering what happened.

Yes I was Mike but...Jenny paused when a lone tear trickled down her face causing flash-backs of the baby that she, and Gibbs lost.

What happened Jenny? Mike questioned her wanting to know more.

Well Mike I was in my bedroom when I felt severe abdominal pain Gibbs came running upstairs, and saw me standing in a pool of blood until I collapsed into his arms he rushed me to the hospital I woke up only to find out that I lost the baby Jenny said with tears streaming down her face.

You miscarried Mike said sadly.

Yes. Not only that I'm afraid it will happen to me again Jenny mentioned.

So what happened to you, and Gibbs after the miscarriage? Mike asked inquisitively.

That same night I heard my father's voice say good night Jenny-bean he was the only one that called me that I really do believe that he's still alive but, after that I left Jethro in order to advance my career at NCIS Jenny mentioned.

Damn Jenny you screwed up big time Mike said while taking a puff.

Put that cigarette out Mike I'm pregnant Jenny said a little ticked off.

Aw come on woman it's not like I asked you to stay here for awhile Mike said disappointedly.

Mike put it out already Jenny warned.

Why don't you just go to that damn beach house that you put under your mother's name? Mike said trying to get rid of Jenny.

Fine I'll leave if that's what you want Jenny hissed.

Thank you Lord that woman is finally leaving now boy is she one hell of a pain in the ass I don't know how Probie does it with these red-headed women Mike said relieved to see Jenny go.

Instead of going to the beach house that Jenny put under her mother's name Jenny packed her bags, and headed for the airport she boarded her flight from Mexico to Paris; after that she went upstairs to her bedroom to take a much needed nap from being jet-lagged.

After taking a cat nap Jenny unpacked her bags at her new home in Paris after unpacking everything she then put all of her belongings in her closet.

Jenny hears the same voice again it's her father Jasper Shepard, and he's standing right in front of her Jasper tells his daughter that he's in the witness protection program.

The only person who knows the truth about both Jasper, and Jenny Shepard still being alive is agent Fornell. He is the reason as to why Jenny was reunited with her father in the first place.

**Back At NCIS:** _Gibbs was thinking about the baby that Jenny was carrying at the time of her death so he starts to blame himself for the death of Jenny, and his unborn child. What would've happened if I had saved Jenny would she, and the baby still be alive? He questioned himself. That's when the team noticed Gibbs was staring at the ultra-sound of his, and Jenny's baby. _

_Gibbs? Abby asked concerned about how he was taking the death _

_Without hesitation Gibbs looks up at Abby, and mentions in a grief stricken voice Jenny was only six months pregnant why couldn't they just let her live? He asked._

_Gibbs it's been several days since Jenny's death, and you've been looking at the ultra-sound everyday since then everyone's getting worried about you Abby said with a concerned look on her face._

_Gibbs I think it's best if you take some time off for at least a week or two Director Vance mentioned._

_It kinda makes me wonder what our lives would've been like if Jenny had moved in with me when I asked her to Gibbs telling Leon about the events leading up to the night before the tragedy happened. _

_Gibbs I'm warnin you don't make me ask for your badge to be placed on my desk at the end of the day Leon said getting angry._

_Alright I'll go on a vacation Leon Gibbs said gloomily._

_Are you so sure the boss will be okay when he gets back? McGee asked a little concerned about Gibbs. _

_So Gibbs leaves NCIS Headquarters, and heads home in order for him to finish that boat in his basement instead of finishing the boat he paused to remember all the good times that he, and Jenny shared in Paris. _

_Jenny I'm sorry I couldn't protect you, and the baby we were supposed to have Gibbs says to himself. _


End file.
